Ganondorf vs Ness
Ganondorf vs Ness is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirty-fourth DBX. Description The Legend of Zelda vs Earthbound! A battle between PSI and dark magic - could a David and Goliath story be on the cards? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Ganon's castle - The Legend of Zelda. The demonic king of evil sat proudly on his throne with a wicked grin across his face. Soon the trap will be sprung and Link would be no more. He then heard a whirring sound, which caught his attention. He looked around to find the source, and spied a portal appearing at the other end of the hall. And from the portal emerged a small child with a red hat and striped shirt. He dusted himself off and faced Ganondorf. The king of evil stared at Ness then laughed. "You can't be serious. A child dares to face me?" he roared. Ness began to walk up to Ganondorf, with a baseball bat in hand. Ganondorf clenched his fists. "Whatever. No mercy for anyone!" he snarled. Ness nodded his head. "Okay." HERE WE GO! Ganondorf roared as he approached Ness, rushing at him with a shoulder tackle. The psychic boy rolled backwards and grabbed Ganondorf, headbutting him a few times in the chest before swatting him back with his baseball bat. Ganondorf toppled to the ground and Ness pulled out a baseball, then hit it at full force towards the reeling king of evil. Ganondorf raised his arm and caught the baseball, crushing it in his hand and casting it aside. He then grabbed a stone statue and hurled it at Ness, who destroyed it with a PK Thunder attack. Ganondorf then rushed in and shoulder tackled Ness, knocking him into the air. He then punted the psychic kid into the ceiling and struck him with a stiff elbow as he dropped back down. Ness crashed into a wall spine first and dropped to the ground. Ganondorf loomed over him with a raised boot, ready to stomp down on Ness' skull. Ness wasn't having it though and rolled to the side. He then smacked Ganondorf in the knee with his baseball bat multiple times, dropping the king to the ground. Ness then cast a PK Fire at him, burning the dark monarch. Ganondorf fought through the pain and stood back up, booting Ness in the face and bashing him towards the centre of the room. Ganondorf then cast several blasts of dark energy at Ness, who quickly pulled up his PSI Magnet to reel in the attacks. This angered Ganondorf even more, and he called off his attack. Ness then fired a PK Thunder towards Ganondorf, who dodged to the side and rushed at Ness, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. The king of evil then kneed his opponent in the gut a few times before hurling him to the ground. He then summoned a pair of swords and attempted to execute his foe. As he slashed, Ness teleported and re-appeared at Ganondorf's side. He then threw a yo-yo at Ganondorf's arms, tying them up and yanking the blades out of his grip. Ness then pulled Ganondorf in and stomped at his legs a few times before slugging him with his bat. The bat crashed into the demon king's stomach, knocking him to the ground. Ness then began to power up a PK Flash, casting the magic attack at the downed king. As the attack was about to engulf him, Ganondorf summoned a barrier of fire around him, protecting him from the spell. He then stood back up in a very bad mood. He summoned a barrage of icy spears and hurled them at Ness, who used a shield spell to defend against them. But when he called of the spell, he didn't like the view - Ganondorf charged at him with an outstretched hand, gripping the psychic by the neck and using his Flame Choke. Ness slumped to the ground, but Ganondorf grabbed him again and punted him into the ceiling. This time, he slugged his opponent with a Warlock Punch, blasting Ness into the wall of the castle. Ness slammed into the wall hard, blood gushing from his body on impact. The psychic boy's body slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor, not moving, to which the king of evil crossed his arms and laughed in an evil manner. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights